Voices on the Wind
by ii-crescentofthemoon-ii
Summary: Chelsea has been hearing strange voices and eerie songs since she was a child. What happens when she "falls" right into the world she was born to live in? COMPLETE. Song-fic.
1. Such a moment

**Chapter I**

**No copyright intended. I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my creations. **

Chelsea's long black hair blew in the autumn wind; she sat on the dry grass and stared at the white clouds above her, trying to ignore the eerie song drifting in the back of her mind.

_May your heart always believe, in the magic of Hallows Eve…_

Chelsea shook her head, begging the eerie voices to leave her alone. Ever since childhood she had heard the sickly sweet song in the back of her mind each time she was alone. "Leave me alone…" Chelsea whispered. Suddenly, a shiver went up her spine; Chelsea spun around to face the woods behind her house. She could feel eyes watching her from within, but her weak, mortal eyes could see nothing.

But her sixth sense was not so naïve. It knew someone, or _something_, was watching her. "I know you're there!" Chelsea screamed, not caring who heard. Chelsea groaned. "I'm going mad." She pulled her long black hair in frustration and closed her pale, eerie blue eyes.

"Chelsea you out here?" Chelsea heard her best friend, Quinn, calling her from the street. She knew she couldn't hide from him, so she sat up, praying that not too much grass was stuck in her hair. "Hey, what's with all the screaming?" Quinn said with a chuckle and walked over, helping her up. Chelsea stood up too quickly, accidentally landing with her hands on Quinn's shoulders and his arms around her waist.

"Sorry." She muttered and looked away, a blush creeping it's way up her pale cheeks. Her skin was almost translucent, and Quinn laughed, gently brushing a lock of Chelsea's hair behind her ear.

"No problem." He said, pulling away. "So, guess what I have for…" Quinn reached behind her back and pulled out a brightly wrapped present, "the birthday girl!" Chelsea's eyes fluttered in surprise as she gasped.

"Quinn Alexander Daniels, you know my birthday isn't for two weeks!" She scolded, but took the present anyway.

"I know, but I couldn't wait!" Chelsea shook her head and wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders.

"Ta." *

"Just open it mushy." Chelsea giggled as she ripped open the gift, gasping at the CD inside.

"Oh my god! You got it? I haven't even gotten the first copy yet!" Chelsea said, staring at her face on the cover of the CD.

"I know. I called Jimmy and asked him to ship to me for your birthday. He was as high as a kite and told Greta to mail it. I got it this morning, but I couldn't wait." Chelsea sighed happily and hugged him, feeling his hot breathe on the back of her throat.

"You are the best friend ever." She whispered, kissing his cheek boldly. Quinn smiled shyly, playing up the moment. Chelsea playfully slapped his arm and he chuckled darkly.

"Look at the card." Chelsea looked under the CD and found a purple envelope. She quickly tore it open, smiled at the bright card inside.

_**Happy 17**__**th**__** Birthday! **_

Inside Chelsea found the sweetest poem she had ever read:

_Through diapers and braces,_

_We've seen each other through_

_You're the best friend I could ask for_

_So I'm writing this to you_

_Dreamers _

_Best frienders_

_Part-time jobers_

_Full-time jokers_

_Eyes bluer than the sky_

_I want her by my side_

_Sweeter than any chocolate_

_Brighter than the stars above_

_The most beautiful girl in my world_

_She's so easy to love_

_So happy birthday Chelsea_

_And promise me this,_

_You'll never forget…_

_Our very first kiss_

"First kiss…?" Before Chelsea could finish the sentence, Quinn lifted her chin slowly with his fingertips and kissed her gently. His lips were soft and warm against hers; suddenly Chelsea's world seemed to slow down. All that she could see was Quinn's perfect face, all that held her there were his arms around her and his lips on hers. The kiss ended sadly, but was soon followed by a sweeter, more passionate embrace.

When they stood together, softly breathing, Chelsea looked into his eyes. "I'll never forget that.""Promise?" Quinn whispered, looking down at her with his deep brown eyes. Chelsea kissed him again, lingering close to him.

"Never." She whispered with a smile on her blushing cheeks.

"Good." Quinn said, holding her tightly in his arms.

"And you call me mushy…" Chelsea whispered with a sweet, sarcastic tone. Quinn chuckled in her ear, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Happy birthday Chelsea." Quinn whispered and Chelsea laid her head on his shoulder. They fit to together perfectly, like they were meant to hold each other this way. But suddenly in the back of her mind, Chelsea heard the hauntingly beautiful song again. Except this time, it was stronger. And it sounded like it was coming from somewhere. Somewhere like the _woods_. "Do you hear that?" Quinn whispered, looking toward the dreary forest.

'_So I'm not crazy after all…' _Chelsea felt, a moment of relief flowing through her. It was then replaced by dread as Quinn dragged her softly toward the gray trees. They seems to beckon her, but she tried to fight the urge to run into the trees.

_May you always known where you heart leads, Always sure of what you seek…_

Chelsea heard the song growing stronger and stronger, the pull of the forest growing harder and harder to resist. Suddenly, Chelsea was leading Quinn through the trees. One hand held her CD and precious card, the other held Quinn's warm hand. "This reminds me of something…" Quinn muttered, as if under the song's spell as well.

Ahead of them, Chelsea could see a strange line of trees. Seven trees stood facing each other, each marked with a strange…_door_. Each tree struck something in her, but as she face the last her heart nearly stopped. A strange jack-o-latern stared at her, calling out to her in a strange voice. She reached for the handle, the nose that stuck out, as if just _begging _her to pull it.

As Chelsea turned the strange knob, she suddenly feared what she would find. But as she looked in, she saw nothing but darkness. Slightly relieved, but mostly disappointed, Chelsea looked back at Quinn. "There's nothing." Quinn frowned and looked down.

"I wonder why they're here…?" Quinn muttered. But before he could say another word, a cold gust of wind shot of the hollow tree. Chelsea shrieked as the autumn leaves swirled around her, pulling her and Quinn into the tree. Then, there was nothing but darkness in Chelsea's mind.

**Part II**

Chelsea opened her eyes and looked around. The ground was solid and firm under her, but more importantly, _it hurt like a bitch_! The fall had been broken by the soft leaves, but it didn't mean it hadn't hurt. Quinn lay beside her, moaning. Chelsea slid over beside him, looking down at his now bruised face. His left eyes was covered by a fat, already blue bruise, and his lip was cut open.

"Quinn? Are you alright?" Chelsea whispered in his ear, praying to god he was okay.

"Long…fall…" Quinn muttered. And suddenly, it hit Chelsea. She hadn't just fallen on the leaves, she had fallen on her _soft _boyfriend!

"Oh my gosh, Quinn I'm so sorry I landed on you. Is anything broken?" Chelsea asked, guilt already setting a bad taste in her mouth. Quinn shook his head and winced.

"Don't be…sorry. I'm just…stiff."

"Oh Quinn…" Chelsea said, longing to kiss him, but fearful of hurting him. Instead, she carefully kissed his forehead. Quinn smiled and kissed her lips, not knowing his own lip was gently bleeding. "Ow." Quinn said, slowly pulling back and looking into her eyes. Despite his obvious pain, Chelsea giggled at his goofy smile. Quinn looked around with his eyes, learning not to move his neck. "Where are we?" Chelsea looked around as well. They sat in a pumpkin patch, and overhead loomed the large, white moon. It seemed as if everything there was watching the two, learning their every move.

"I'm not sure, but I don't feel safe here…"

"I know what you mean." Chelsea gasped and turned at the musical voice. Behind her was an enchantingly beautiful woman with a ghostly body. Her eyes were blank white slates, but she smiled at the sound of Chelsea turned. "Do not fear me."

"Who are you?" Chelsea asked, swallowing her fear. The woman smiled at her words and drifted toward the couple. Chelsea protectively hovered over Quinn and stared at the spirit.

"I feel your fear, and I can sense you are hiding it," She smiled again, sending shivers down Chelsea's back, "I will not hurt you. This is Halloweentown. Welcome back." Suddenly, the woman disappeared in the blink of an eye, not a trace of her left besides the sick feeling in Chelsea's stomach at her words.

"What did she mean, welcome back?" Quinn muttered before falling into a pain induced slumber. Chelsea wondered the same thing as she dragged him over to the rickety gate beside the graveyard overlooking the pumpkin patch. She was just settling down beside Quinn's warm body, when she heard a sorrowful voice singing.

**A:N/ Ok, end of chapter one. For anyone who read the original Voices on the Wind, I have absolutely no idea what was going on, but it did not show any of my stories on the website. So revised and reposted, I hope you enjoy the story! **

**-Lila 10:21 AM**


	2. Invisible but everywhere

**Chapter II**

**No copyright intended. I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my creations. **

"_Never before have I felt such pain,_

_Why do I feel so scared?_

_The fear strikes me in the heart_

_Like a fright when you're unaware…" _

The voice was slightly lower than a woman's; Chelsea wondered why the man singing was so scared, why such sorrow was leaking into his song. As his voice faded, a light, airy voice joined in, balancing out his alto with her soprano.

"_So long has she been gone,_

_We never speak her name_

_Since they took her from us_

_We've never been the same…" _

Chelsea silently wondered who _she _was, but quietly stayed in her hiding place beside Quinn as the couple walked into the graveyard. The first to enter was the man; he was tall and almost painfully skinny. His skin and other human features had obviously left him long ago, and now all that remained was a skeleton with friendly, sad eyes and a mouth that appeared to be stitched across.

After him came a rag doll woman; nothing could shock Chelsea right now. She was beautiful, that was for sure. Her long, exotic red hair flowed behind in the wind as she stared sadly at the man; her dress seemed to be stitched together, each square irregular and different. Her eyes were surrounded by long, graceful eyelashes and her pale skin was covered in stitches, which seemed to "hold" her together.

"_17 years today,_

_We welcomed her with open arms_

_The heir to our thrown, _

_With her mother's wits and beauty, and her father's obvious charms…" _

The woman's stitched mouth crept up in a small smile at her partner's words.

"_O' how we grew to love her,_

_More with each passing day_

_I still remember the way she looked_

_As if it were yesterday."_

The two joined together in harmony on the last line, each shedding a silent tear. Chelsea's heart went out to them; pity and sympathy mixed together in her mouth to create a sad taste. Chelsea rubbed her eyes and stifled a gasp at what she saw. Her skin…was so white. It was a lighter than her regular skin, which was saying a lot. Chelsea's hands flew to her mouth and she was horrified by what she felt.

Fabric was stitched across her mouth, like the woman's before her. Chelsea began to inspect her body for any other alarming changes. Her black dress was still intact, with it's frilly sleeves and the way it accented her many curves, and her black high tops were still on her feet. But something caressed her back gently. Chelsea's hands flew up to her head and she loudly gasped, not caring if the man and woman heard her anymore. Her short, bob style red hair was gone, replaced by curly, carefree red hair that reached to about her waist.

The man and the woman turned to her, their eyes widening with surprise. "Could it be…?" The man whispered. The woman didn't wait for his answer. She rushed over and pulled Chelsea into her arms, tearing flowing down her cheeks like a river.

"O' my sweet baby girl. You're home, at last." Chelsea pushed the woman back slightly and looked into her eyes. Wonder and utter happiness flowed off the man and woman in waves and Chelsea was soon crushed by it. The man ran to them, wrapping the two girls in his arms.

"Oh Sally. She's come home. Our little Mia's come home."

Mia?

**Wow I'm really hyper tonight! Two chapters in one night, what a dork. Oh well, whatever. And sorry this chapter is short, I want some sleep. But I'll be sure to write more tomorrow. Alright night lovies.**

**-Lila 3:12 AM**


	3. Memories

**Chapter III**

**No copyright intended. I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my creations. **

"O' Jack, I never thought fate would bring her back to us." Sally said through her steady tears. Chelsea pulled back, looking at them. Their faces were full of hope and joy at the thought of "Mia" coming back to them.

"Who is Mia?" Chelsea asked, fearing the answer. Jack and Sally looked at each other and then back at Chelsea, confusion now masking their happiness.

"You are. You are our daughter; you were taken from us when you were just a baby, we feared…" Sally began to say, then began to cry once more.

"We feared we would never see you again." Jack finished, holding his wife up. He looked at Chelsea, begging her to confirm their hopes.

"My…name isn't Mia. My name is Chelsea." Sally looked up at Jack and then at Chelsea.

"But you are our child. I can feel it in my bones." Jack said and Sally nodded.

"I would know my daughter anywhere. I have envisioned this night so many times; I have hoped for so long that one day you would come back to us." Sally said. Chelsea looked into their eyes, and suddenly, her eyes grew clouded; Chelsea was being overtaken by a memory.

_16 years ago…_

"_O' Jack. She's so beautiful." Sally whispered, staring into her daughter's eyes. She looked quietly at her parents, a look of wonder and thoughtfulness on her round face. Her mouth curved up in a skeleton grin, and her parents laughed with love and pride in their hearts._

"_She is your daughter." Sally smiled at the compliment and snuggled into Jack's embrace. For that one moment, everything was perfect. _

Chelsea gasped and looked into Sally's eyes. Staring back at her were the eyes she saw every morning in the mirror; two blue eyes full of love, eyes that had felt more pain than she could imagine.

"Mom?" Chelsea said, finally believing their words. Sally began to cry again, throwing her arms once more around Chelsea. Chelsea's eyes began to blur with tears as her parents held her tight.

"What happened…?" Chelsea heard Quinn behind her and she gasped. She turned around and hugged him happily, causing him to groan.

"Oh sorry." Chelsea muttered, giggling. She kissed Quinn's cheek lovingly and helped him up.

"Chelsea, what happened to your…?" Quinn said with wide eyes, taking in her new appearance.

"I'll explain later," Quinn then looked at Jack and Sally with wide eyes, "Quinn, these are my parents. Mom and…Dad, this is Quinn." Quinn looked from Jack and Sally, back to Chelsea.

"How long was I asleep?" Quinn said and Chelsea laughed loudly, and in that moment, everything was perfect.

**A:N/ Wow, I really love this story. Next chapter is going to be…EPIC! LOL, ok well hope you liked this chapter. Sorry this one is short again, I'm going to my best friend's house in like a half an hour.**

**Whitney: That's right, you better be!**

**Lila: I'm coming! GAWD!**

**Patrick: Stop yelling at us! You're hurting our self esteem!**

**LOL, ok guys, have a great day. Thank you so much for reading!**

**-Lila 5:08 PM (wow it's actually a regular time!)**


	4. We're alone

**Chapter VI**

Chelsea woke up to the tempting smell of bacon and the sound of the townspeople waking up to another "horrible" day. She smiled, looking at the room around. In the early morning light, it was much different than it was in the moon's shine.

Last night, Jack and Sally had brought her to their home, and shown her the room she used to sleep in. She had thanked them and they had happily given Quinn a room as well. Chelsea stretched, yawning as she did so. She was a night owl, and mornings always seemed to drag.

Chelsea stood up, looking down at the soft, silky nightgown her mother had given her. Across the room sat a vanity; upon it sat an innocent mirror. But it struck fear in Chelsea's heart as she walked over to it. Her face had changed so much. Replaced with a frightful face full of stitches and long eyelashes that covered somewhat somber eyes, she could barely tell who it was.

She sighed and quietly walked over to the door; the old boards beneath her creaked loudly, no matter how softly she walked. Looking out into the hall, she saw three doors and a narrow staircase that she remembered led down to the kitchen. Chelsea walked down the steeply descending stairs and walked into a kitchen were everything looked like it was supposed to be utterly gloomy; somehow though, Sally had made the little room cheery, filling it with pictures and dark red flowers.

Sally looked up and smiled widely when she saw her daughter standing with a small smile on her pale face. She almost reflected her mother; she had ever since she was a small child. "Good morning sweetheart." Sally said and smiled.

"Good morning," Chelsea looked at the counter filled with delicious food and then smiled, "the breakfast looks so delicious." Sally smiled at the compliment and blushed slightly.

"Why don't you make a plate for yourself? I'm going to go wake up your father," she pointed toward a cabinet on the wall, "the plates are right here." Sally walked over and pecked her on the cheek, giving her a small hug at the same time. She somehow quietly made her way up the stairs and Chelsea gently touched her cheek.

A small smile crept onto her cheeks as she opened the cabinet, pulling out a white plate. She piled it high with the delicious food; eggs, bacon, home fries, all of Chelsea's favorite were sitting there, just begging her to eat them. She happily ate a forkful of food, savoring the taste as she chewed.

Jack walked down the stairs behind his wife, yawning widely. His sleepy eyes brightened at the sight of Chelsea leaning against the counter, happily chewing her breakfast. "Good morning." He said, kissing her softly on the forehead. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He grunted happily and hugged her back, surprised but happy nonetheless.

"Good morning," Chelsea said. She looked around for a moment then smiled again. "I think I'll go wake Quinn up. He has to try some of this." She gestured toward the food and ascended the stairs. She walked to the room she remembered Quinn sleepily stumbling into last night and found him softly snoring on the bed in the far left corner. Chelsea was surprised that the sun hadn't woke him up yet, considering it was shining right in his eyes.

Chelsea sauntered over to him, leaning down near his face. She gently kissed him on the lips, falling into his embrace. He woke up and wrapped his arms around her, slowly pulling her down beside him. They kissed until both of their lungs begged for oxygen; she sadly pulled her lips from Quinn, breathing quietly. "Good morning." She whispered.

"It is now." Quinn said, making her giggle.

"Come on sleepyhead." Quinn groaned and sat up. Chelsea giggled and helped him out of bed and handed him a pair of pants and a shirt. She began to walk out of the room when Quinn gently grabbed her arm. She looked and saw him smiled, his eyes suddenly alert and mischievous.

"Help me?" Quinn said. She giggled and walked over to him, lifting his shirt over his head. Chelsea ran her hands down his smooth chest, feeling the taunt muscles under his skin. He moaned, shivering under her touch. Quinn pulled the nightgown up with his hands, finally unveiling the parts of Chelsea he had never seen; parts that on occasion, he had dreamt of.

Quinn pulled her toward him, crashing his lips down on hers in a moment of heated passion. Chelsea moaned in the back of her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was covered in goose bumps from the cold air; Quinn held her close though, surrounding her with warmth.

"Weren't we supposed to be getting dressed?" Chelsea whispered as they stared into each other's eyes, their foreheads together as they leaned on one another. Quinn chuckled and looked into her eyes, almost drowning in them.

"Chelsea…" He started.

"Yes?"

"I…," Quinn couldn't find the courage, so he settled for a smile instead, "think you're parents would be pretty cross with me if you came down in your birthday suit." Chelsea giggled and nodded.

"Probably. Now get dressed and come down for breakfast," She said as she pulled her nightgown back on. She quickly walked over and kissed him.

"See you there…" Quinn said, watching her walk away.

"Miss you already." Chelsea said over her shoulder as she walked out. '_What a great morning…' _Chelsea thought as she walked back downstairs.

**Wow, I was getting **_**really **_**caught up in that particular scene LOL. Well, I see I'm going to have to make this one rated M from now on, LOL. Can't wait to write the next chapter; I have ideas buzzing around in my head like bees! Alright, well goodnight everyone, thank you for reading and reviewing. It's so nice to hear what you guys think! See you.**

**-Lila 2:45 AM **


	5. Eyes blue like sea

**Chapter V**

The perpetual autumn wind blew Chelsea's hair away from her face as she sat on the brittle lawn, watching the town from her perch above them. Jack and Sally had gone out to the stores, saying that they wanted to buy her something nice for a "homecoming" present. Quinn sat beside her, preferring to watch the ghostly clouds that drifted slowly by rather than the somewhat gloomy streets.

"Everything is so…_stereotype _here. Like when you think of Halloween, this is exactly what it would be like." Chelsea said lowly so that only the two of them could here.

"Well, they are professionals." Quinn said. Chelsea chuckled darkly at this; it was true, Halloween was their livelihood here. They sat for a few moments before Chelsea made up her mind. She stood up, brushing her hand across her pants for any stray grass.

"Come on Quinny," Chelsea said, using the mushiest nickname she could think of, "I'm sick of watching, I want to actually be there." Quinn looked up at her for a moment, then smiled widely.

"Let's go." These two words made Chelsea's heart jump with excitement. "Halloween Town, here we come…" Quinn said, racing her down the tall hill the house sat upon.

**Part II**

Chelsea gazed inside the many shops that lined the streets of Halloween Town, amazed at some of the objects she saw. Inside one shop, there were multiples rows of assorted items like pickled eyeballs, severed hands, and she even saw a full, shrunken head sitting on one of the shelves.

Chelsea dragged Quinn into a dress shop that caught her attention. Inside were row upon row of fabrics; their rainbow colors smiled at her, enticing her to touch them. Some were course and made for work, others were luxurious and silky. She even saw one she suspected was made from real spider silk.

"Hi!" A cheery voice startled Chelsea, making her bump into a rack full of a dark, frosty green fabric; a color you would normal see on a Christmas tree covered in fresh, virgin snow. Pain seared through her shoulder, causing her to wince. "Oops! Sorry, I kind of startle people." The young woman said, helping Chelsea to her feet.

"No problem." Chelsea leaned against Quinn as she stood up, looking the mysterious girl up and down. She was about a foot shorter than both Quinn and Chelsea, but she made up the distance with her abnormally black heels. Her hand sat firmly on her hip, as if it belonged there. She wore a fluffy, Victorian-style purple dress with a high collar and long sleeves that complimented her curvy figure in a strange but perfect way. Her long black hair fell in wavy strands, framing her plump face and bringing out her large, purple eyes. Upon her head sat a crooked witches hat, perfectly perched on her hair.

"I'm Shock, welcome to Stitches." She said in her high voice, a happy, crooked smile stretching from one pale cheek to the other.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea. This is Quinn." Chelsea said, a smile spreading across her face. The girl's happiness was contagious, making both of them smile.

"Oh I know who you are, trust me," Shock said with a mischievous look in her eyes, "You two are the talk of the town. The Pumpkin King's long lost daughter, finally home." Shock giggled at this, somehow thinking this was funny.

"Yeah…that me." Chelsea said, trying to smile. Shock cackled again, smiling widely.

"Well, if you need anything, just scream." Shock laughed again, holding her stomach as if it was impossible to speak with giggling. Chelsea looked at Quinn, confusion causing her to frown unhappily; he shrugged, he was as baffled as she was.

"Alright…" Chelsea said, looking back at the many fabrics. After a few minutes though, they lost their splendor and Chelsea sighed; Shock had totally killed her buzz.

"Let's go look somewhere else." Quinn said, seeing her bored expression instantly. Chelsea nodded, smiling. They waved goodbye to Shock, who having gotten over her laughing fit, was taking stock of the store. They walked around for almost an hour, waving to many residents who seemed to already know who Chelsea was. Sometimes, they would laugh or cry, wrapping her in a tight hug. Chelsea hesitantly hugged them back, feeling strange to be enveloped in some stranger's arms.

Finally, they made their way back to the cemetery they had entered Halloween Town through. The sun was just beginning to set, casting the world in a orange shadow. Chelsea climbed the high hill, feeling it move under her feet, as if it were as alive as she was. Quinn followed her quietly, as captivated by the beauty of the sunset as she was.

They sat together on the hill, each in their own world, quietly gazing at the sky, waiting for the first stars to appear. As the first pinpricks of light appeared, a shooting star shot across the night sky. It overshadowed even the moon, if only for a moment with it bright, almost painfully, light. "Make a wish." Quinn whispered in her eyes, his hot breath lingering on her skin.

"I already have everything I want. What more could I wish for?" Chelsea whispered and turned to kiss him. His lips were sweet against hers, she could almost taste something like honey, only much sweeter. He held her in his strong, warm arms as they laid together on the hill, staring into each other eyes.

"They say someone's eyes are the entrance to their soul." Quinn whispered.

"What does my soul look like?" Chelsea whispered, smiling slightly. Quinn pulled a strand of her long red hair behind her ear, rubbing his thumb across her cheek.

"Like stepping into the ocean; like I could drown in them and still be happy." Quinn said and kissed her again. Their bodies were tangled together, one leg over the over, hands fitting perfectly in their places. They laid there until they remembered that Jack and Sally would be home by now, waiting patiently for them.

They walked home, hand in hand. To Chelsea, it felt like the beginning of a wonderful new life; and Quinn couldn't agree more.

**A:N/ Oh gawd, I love this story. It is just so much fun to write it! Alright, thank you again for your reviews guys, I love reading them. I'm so glad you guys like the story, I always work really hard to make it sound AWESOME! Ok, well goodnight guys, sweet dreams! Don't let the bed bugs bite. **

**And, I just thought I would add this, but I'm watching Wizards of Waverly Place, and I absolutely love JustinXJuliet. I mean, I know she hobbled off into the woods, but they are so cute! Random fact about me, LOL. Alright, goodnight guys!**

**-Lila 7:27 PM**


	6. Just like this

**Chapter VI**

Quinn and Chelsea may have been in quiet bliss, but back on Earth, they're friends were wondering where they were…

Shaena, Joshua, and Lily sat around their usual lunch table, each of their eyes trained to the empty seats where Quinn and Chelsea usually sat. The three friends were silent, each wondering where they had gone. Quinn's missing posters had been put up three days earlier by his distraught parents and his younger sister, Demi. The only ones who were looking for Chelsea were her friends.

When Chelsea had lived on Earth, she hadn't had parents; Shaena knew for a fact she was living in a homeless shelter, and sometimes sleeping over at her house. Everyone assumed the troubled teen had seduced her best friend into running away with her. You couldn't walk down the hall without hearing "Chelsea" and "slut" in the same sentence right now.

"Where do you think they went?" Lily whispered, hardly breaking the silence.

"Vegas." Joshua said without a second thought.

"Shut up Josh." Shaena whispered, slapping his arm. Normally, they would have laughed at his stupid joke; but the sadness hanging the air was stifling, giving them only the ability to think and wait.

**Part II**

Quinn's younger sister, Demi, looked out over the cliff her house sat upon. Well, it wasn't really a house, more like a prison with designer curtains. Her mother called it "their dream home". It was nothing to Demi but a waste of space. If it was up her, she would be living under the stars, a new adventure around every turn. But for now, this would have to do.

Demi sighed, watching the late evening sun dip beneath the waves. The sky was swirls of soft pinks and oranges; Demi marveled at nature's gentle beauty. Only one thing could have made this better; Quinn being here by her side, off in his own world but still with her. Demi sighed, curling into a ball and hugging her knees.

Quinn had been gone for almost a week. Demi's parents though he had run off with his "whore" of a friend, Chelsea. But Demi knew Chelsea would never have the guts to convince Quinn to "elope" with her. Demi knew there had to be a logical reason behind their disappearance. She just couldn't wrap her brain around; Demi sighed angrily in frustration as she laid back, watching the clouds roll by, carefree in the autumn wind.

"Where are you Quinn?" Demi whispered, knowing fully well that no one would hear, but asking anyway.

**Part III A:N/ ALERT! Mature themes ahead! Don't like it? Don't read! **

Chelsea sat down beside Quinn on his bed, looking out the large window that overlooked Crescent Hill and the cemetery. Beyond the gravestones laid a dark forest, but neither one had stepped foot in it yet. "Demi must be worried." Quinn whispered.

"Probably mad at you for leaving her alone with your parents." Quinn chuckled darkly at this, knowing it was true.

"Furious.""Do you want to go back?" Chelsea said quietly. She knew Quinn missed his sister; she could understand that. She missed the few friends she had besides him. To her, they were her family. Shaena was practically her sister, having known her since she was seven, she had been mostly raised along with Shaena and her brothers.

"If it meant leaving you, I would never even think about it." Quinn whispered, pulling her close to him and wrapping her arms around. Chelsea snuggled into his warm embrace, the safe feeling of his arms enveloping her in warmth.

"You're such a sweet talker." Chelsea giggled, stroking his arm.

"You know you love it." Chelsea started giggling uncontrollably as Quinn began to tickle her sides. She managed to stop him with a gentle kiss on the lips; Quinn looked into her eyes as she pulled away. Before she could say a word he crashed his lips down on hers, sending a tingle down her spine as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their bodies moved against each other, causing each of them to shiver, despite the warm air.

Chelsea looked into Quinn's eyes as he sat up. His eyes were questioning, wondering the same thing she was. She nodded slowly, sitting up to look him in the eyes. Their kiss was sweet and gentle at first, growing passionate and hungry with each touch. Chelsea removed Quinn's simple black t-shirt, flinging it across the room as she did so.

Quinn gently tugged her icy white blouse off, pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor. He gently began to massage her breasts; Chelsea moaned, tilting her head back as he began to push her down under him slowly. Not soon enough, Chelsea and Quinn were completely naked. Neither had ever seen another person like, at least not so intimately.

"Chelsea…" Quinn started, looking into her eyes.

"Yes?""I love you." This stopped Chelsea in her tracks. She looked into his sharp, eyes as she mulled over his words. Finally, she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." She whispered. They laid together afterwards, bodies entangled, both of them quietly and blissfully staring into one another's eyes. Chelsea's stomach felt as if it was sunburned, still tender and raw. She gently and slowly stroked Quinn tossled hair, happy to just sit beside him.

"Chelsea?""Yes?" She said, looking into his eyes once more.

"I want to stay like this forever. I love you so much." He said with a quivering voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Chelsea whispered.

**A:N/ OHHH, those three beautiful words put together are just so perfect! Alright, thank you's are in order I believe. Thank you so much to Rocky181 and LynxbyLynx for your wonderful reviews and suggestions. I know I promised Lock and Barrel in this chapter, but my brain is already scheming about chapter 6! Lock, Shock, and Barrel are going to be a big part of it, don't worry! Alright, well goodnight guys, I likes you! I only say that because I'm not sure I'm ready to love you. LOL, alright night guys. **

**-Lila 4:47 AM **


	7. Taken

**Chapter VII**

**No copyright intended. I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my creations.**

**A:N/ Ok, I know I always put this at the end, but I just wanted to answer some questions. Yes, in the last chapter they were having _sex_. I like being vague about writing that, so I'm always not the most descriptive person when it comes to that topic, LOL. And yes, I'm sorry I didn't mention Quinn and Chelsea's family before; I felt so stupid when I didn't realized I had written it already. And yes, they aren't married…yet. But, I don't know if the story will got that far, so you'll just have to wait and see! I know, kind of evil (: Ok, enough of my babbling, onwards with the story!**

Quinn read one of the many books in Jack's library as he sat on their couch. Chelsea was out with Sally, and they had insisted Quinn stay here. '_Probably something you don't want to see anyway…_' He thought. It still left a sour taste in his mouth when he wasn't with Chelsea; he had no doubt it wouldn't leave him be until he heard her voice once more.

Meanwhile, Chelsea sat in the dress shop while Sally fussed with the new dress she was trying on. Chelsea had already tried on four different dresses, but Sally said this was the one. "Alright, go see." Sally said, gesturing to the mirror. Chelsea closed her eyes and walked over, stopping carefully on the floor just in front of the mirror.

Her blue eyes opened and widened at the sight in front of her. Her long red hair lay gracefully on her head in a casual bun and the beautiful, icy blue dress brought out her eyes so that they shone in the dim light. In her hair were two clips, each made to resemble a blue butterfly with jewels for eyes. Chelsea couldn't believe it was her in the glass; the only way she knew was everything she did, the gorgeous girl looking back did too.

"You look so beautiful." Sally breathed quietly. Chelsea ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tight. Sally also wore a new dress; a casual, purple sundress with white flowers adorning the bottom.

"_We _look beautiful." She whispered and Sally smiled, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Let's go home." Sally said and they walked home, hand in hand.

_**Back on Earth…**_

"Demi! Where are you going?" Demi's mother shouted as she rode away on her bike. Demi heard her mother slam the door angrily as she grew farther and farther away, becoming just a speck on the horizon. Demi pulled up in front of the woods beside the river.A memory flashed through her mind; Quinn and Chelsea sitting on the banks of river, laughing and splashing one another. Demi wiped a quiet tear out of her eye as she thought of her older brother. Suddenly, a strange feeling enveloped Demi in it's grasp. She felt as if the woods were calling to her, urging her to step inside their black branches. Demi's green eyes narrowed as she stared, searching within them. To her dismay, she saw nothing but endless rows of trees.

"Fine, I'll just see for myself." Demi said stubbornly. She left her bike beside the river as she walked into the foreboding depths of the forest. She walked for what seemed like hours, growing wearier with each step, until she came to an odd circle of trees. Demi was attracted to one in particular, a strange pumpkin carved on the tree.

Demi's small feet walked toward it, realizing as she came closer that it was in fact, a door on the tree. "Where could it go?" She wondered aloud. Demi's petite hand curled around the nose, assuming it was the doorknob. It turned easily in her grasp, but as it swung open Demi was disappointed to see only a long span of darkness. She frowned, turning around, considering the other doors. But suddenly, a strong gust of wind pulled Demi into it's grasp. Demi fell through the door, barely having time to scream.

If you had been there at that moment, you would have never known a young girl had stood beside the tree and somehow vanished inside of it. No trace was left of Demi's presence, only the sense that something was wrong.

**Part II**

Chelsea walked around the cemetery, thoughts buzzing through her mind. She stalked the ground and a long forgotten song drifting through her thoughts. She began to hum, a sad, forlorn song on her breath.

"_Under the moonlight_

_He waits for me_

_Everything I've dreamt of_

_Promises to be_

_But I see something more_

_Something beyond_

_On the edge of my vision_

_Not here, not gone._"

Chelsea sighed as the words leaked out of her mouth, finally revealing their baffling meaning. They had been teasing her on the edge of recognition all day, tormenting her relentlessly. "But what does it mean?" She whispered; little did she know her father had echoed these words not so long ago.

"_Such a pretty little princess._" A voice whispered in the darkness. Chelsea jumped, looking around in the darkness. She could feel someone in the darkness, lurking just beyond your line of vision. They spat the word princess like it was a curse, a word that was dirty in their mouths.

As Chelsea wondered once more who was watching her, she felt a sense of dread spread through her body. She turned in time to see a large, cloth bag coming rapidly toward her face, and she barely had time to run before she was secure in the bag and bounced along the road. '_Where are you taking me?_' She wondered, not daring to speak a word.

Meanwhile, Quinn paced the length of his room, wondering where Chelsea was so late. She had gone out for a quick stroll after dinner and insisted Quinn stay here, saying she needed time to think. The moon hung high in the night sky, the sun already beginning it's ascent into the air. "Where are you?" Quinn whispered, watching out the window. As the hours wore on, Quinn couldn't help but feel the sick feeling spread in his stomach. He knew something was wrong. He just didn't know what.

**A:N/ Oh, no good can come of this! And if you're wondering, the Terror trio were in this chapter, just **_**hidden**_**. LOL, I'm positively deviant tonight. Alright, well since I already answered all the questions, I guess I'll wrap this up. Goodnight everyone!**

**-Lila 7:38 PM**


	8. Remember me?

**Chapter VIII**

**No copyright intended, I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my own creations.**

Demi groaned as her eyes opened, she could barely make out anything but blurry shapes. '_Where am I?_' Demi thought, pain pounding in her temples. A massive headache was already brewing like a thunder cloud in her mind, causing her to wince. As her mind began to ease into a state of blissful unconsciousness, Demi could just make out a pair of worried eyes looking down upon her.

As Demi's eyes closed, Lock picked her up carefully. He knew is he didn't save such a pretty girl, he would regret it later. She was light in his arms, like holding a child. Though he knew from her vibrant eyes, that she was much more mature than her appearance justified her. As she laid in his arms though, her beautiful face held a strange childlike essence. As she dreamt, he couldn't help but admire the young girl.

"Why'd you pick up _her_?" Barrel said as he saw Lock, sneering at the girl. Lock rolled his eyes and smacked Barrel with his tail. Thought wise, Barrel was still just a naïve child who ate too much candy.

"I couldn't just leave her. I'm a _gentleman _after all." Barrel rolled his eyes and blew a bubble of pink, sickly sweet gum in his face. He smirked as Lock walked off, trying to wipe the gum off of his cheeks without dropping the lovely girl. His attention was caught by the black, cloth bag that held the Pumpkin King's beautiful daughter. But Lock couldn't but think the human girl was so much more appealing, though he would never say it aloud.

He settled into the bathtub beside Shock and Barrel, tying the girl's wrists and ankles quickly with rope. He gagged her mouth and set her down beside the bag, making sure to check that she wouldn't fall. Shock said nothing as she watched him, but he could see the distain in her eyes, the disgust written upon her features.

"Stop making such a face Shock," Lock said, smirking as she blushed, "I only picked her up in case she was the girl's friend. It might hold some leverage." Lock smiled evilly, convinces both of his friend's with his mischievous eyes. But inside, he knew he had picked up the girl for another reason, though in his mind he knew it was ridiculous to think such things. But all the way back to the Treehouse and until he fell asleep that night, he couldn't get the beautiful mortal girl's eyes out of his mind.

**Part II**

Chelsea opened her eyes and looked around, confused. Not a single light shone; all she could see her what seemed like miles was darkness. Her right side was freezing, a light breeze blowing her hair around. But beside her sat something warm, something that _snored. _Chelsea moved her hand as best she could, feeling smooth skin was tiny bristles of hair and a strange depression. She felt once more and realized it was hand. She traced her finger across the mark, finally making out the shape of a crescent, a tiny moon engraved on this person's skin.

"Demi!" Chelsea almost screamed, but all she could hear was a pitiful, muffled sound against the rag in her mouth. '_Where am I? What happened?_' Chelsea thought, thinking back to the last moment of consciousness. The moon, shining above her and a strange tune leaving her lips, a lint to her voice, making it sound strange and foreign… and the strange voice whispering to her.

"Looks like princess is awake!" Chelsea heard a devious, evil voice said giddily. And suddenly, an overpowering smell invaded her senses. Chelsea almost chundered *, feeling bile rise in her throat. She struggled to calm down, breathing deeply as she could without the fumes causing her to fall asleep once more. "Don't you remember me sweetie?" The voice said, laughing manically.

_Sally stood above her, a smile spread across her face love radiating from her. "I love you sweetheart." She whispered, kissing Chelsea's forehead with her naturally ruby red lips. Jack rubbed his bony hand across her cheek lovingly and kissed her cheek. As soon as her mother and father left her room, Chelsea sensed someone was still near her. The infant turned her head this way and that as she searched for the spirit. _

_Suddenly, two scratchy arms grabbed Chelsea roughly under her armpits. The child began to wail, realizing that the being meant to harm her. Her infant mind was very mature, and she knew that this particular spirit was not of the kind sort. She screamed as she was carried out the window, landing clumsily on the ground below. Chelsea turned her head and looked over the beasts shoulder. She could just make out her mother, tears rolling down her face as she wailed in agony. "Mia!" She screamed. And that was the last she ever saw of her mother and father…_

Chelsea's eyes began to blur with tears as she looked into the cruel eyes of Oogie Boogie. He laughed in her eyes, a horrific stench causing her to shudder and look away. "So we meet again, you little brat." Oogie said and smiled, like he was having the time of his life. "I guess you're wondering why I brought you here." Oogie said. Her eyes were hard as she stared at him waiting for an answer. "Well, you see, I have a _bit _of a bone to pick with your father." Oogie giggled harshly at this, a sarcastic tone in his tone.

"And what better way to get back at Jacky-wacky then through his beautiful little daughter?" Chelsea's eyes widened as he walked toward her, running his putrid "hand" across her cheek. She shivered under his touch, unlike anything she'd every felt. "This is going to be so much fun." She heard Oogie whisper. He laughed as he walked away, his cruel laughter echoing in her mind even after he was gone.

**Part III**

Quinn sat on his bed, his only thoughts revolving around Chelsea. A silent tear rolled down his cheek as he imagined her eyes, her voice, her lips. Without her by his side, Quinn's heart didn't beat the same, like without Chelsea here he would never feel the same.

He had no idea where his lover was; the last two days had been a living hell for him, on the edge and stressed to his limit. Not knowing where she was made him nervous, it made him feel like his world would never be the same if he didn't know where she was. '_Then go find her…_' A voice spoke in his head. Somehow, Quinn knew it was right.

**A:N/ Alright, yay chapter eight is done! Bam! LOL, I'm really hyper (as if you couldn't tell). But I wrote a really morbid and shocking (not really) chapter, didn't I? (X And LockXDemi, that even surprised me LOL. Alright guys, thank you for reading, commenting and just being you. LOL, goodnight guys (:**

**- Lila 3:23 AM**


	9. Bliss

**Chapter IX**

**No copyright intended, I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my own creations.**

Shaena sat beside Lily in her bedroom, her mind spinning. Yesterday morning, Demi had disappeared. Sure, they had found her bike, but that wasn't much help when there were no signs Demi had even ditched it there. It could have been anyone, the police had said.

"I miss them so much." The ever emotional Lily said as a small trickle of tears fell down from her brown eyes. Her long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, and her face looked like hell as she worried.

"Your mouth is going to stay that way if you keep frowning." Shaena said, gently placing a strand of her friend's hair behind her ear. Lily looked up at her, her eyes swimming in tears. Shaena looked at her and smiled slightly; the girl she had known since seventh grade leaned toward her and kissed her gently, surprising both of them. Lily gasped and pulled away, looking at her friend for a reaction.

"Shae, I'm so sorry. I have absolutely no idea why I…" Lily trailed off as Shaena pushed her on the bed, climbing gracefully on top of her. Lily's eyes widened as Shaena smiled lovingly and kissed her once more. This kiss was more intense, full of longing and years of temptation and a sweet aftertaste of mutual love for one another.

Lily wrapped her slender arms around Shaena neck, pulled her closer. Shaena put her hands on either side of the girl's head, leaning closer and closer to her, until barely any space stood between them. Shaena gently pulled away looking into Lily's eyes. "I've always wanted to do that." Lily giggled and pulled Shaena down beside her, causing the girl to happily fall down beside her. Lily snuggled into Shaena's arms and breathed in her sweet smell; like the smell of the first flowers of Spring blooming after the chilling snow melts away.

"Shae?" Lily said, looking up at her.

"Hmm?" Shaena muttered, her lips kissing ever inch of Lily they could find.

"I'm not going to be your next kiss-and-ditch, right?" Shaena looked down out and Lily and sat up, gripping the girl's beautiful face in his hands gently.

"Lily, we've been best friends since seventh grade. That would be impossible." Lily smiled and held Shaena's hand as they kissed, lingering in their perfect moment.

**Part II**

Lock snuck into the casino, untying the beautiful human girl. Her face was coated with dirt, and across her cheek was a fresh cut. Lock cursed Oogie Boogie and once more gazed down upon the sleeping girl. Suddenly, her blazing eyes opened and widened. But her eyes narrowed and she smiled slightly as if to say _I won't tell if you don't_. Lock smiled and looked down into her green eyes.

Without a second thought, Demi leaned forward and kissed Lock. His eyes widened, but he calmed down and happily and hungrily kissed her back. He had longed to see the lovely girl ever since that night he saved the fair maiden. Her hands left imaginary sparks flying on his skin; his heart was beating so fast as their lips moved against one another's that he was scared it would burst out of his chest.

Demi pulled away and smiled, stroking Lock's hand that laid on her cheek. "I remember when you saved me." She whispered. Lock blushed a deep shade of scarlet, causing her to giggle. "I'm Demi."

"I'm Lock."

"Cute name, I've never heard it." Demi said and kissed his cheek. She paused for a moment, looking into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For saving you?"

"For that, and for kissing me back."Lock laughed and looked down into her eyes. She knew he was the one for her,

"How could I refuse such a lovely lady a kiss?" Demi giggled and snuggled into Lock's embrace. With him around, the casino didn't seem so dark.

**A:N/ I know, I'm as shocked as you. Wow, Shaena and Lily, didn't see that coming until I wrote it, you know? Ok, sorry to cut this short guys, but it's all leading up to the final chapter. So yay! Lock finally got his kiss LOL. Alright, good night guys. **

**-Lila 6:09 PM**


	10. Don't leave me

**Chapter X (oh my god, double digits!)**

**No copyright intended, I do not own the Nightmare Before Christmas. I only own my own creations. **

Quinn crouched behind a tombstone as he searched for any trace of Chelsea. Somehow, it _felt_ like Chelsea had been here. Quinn followed his heart as he climbed Crescent Hill, for the first time alone. He sat upon the crest, looking down upon the gravestones of those long gone.

He looked across the town, scanning each building, hoping. And suddenly, as if on it's own, his neck snapped to the right and his eyes beheld the Treehouse. Jack had warned him that it was no good, that the Terror Trio lived there. That _Oogie Boogie _lived there; the second most feared creature in Halloween Town.

But Quinn knew in his heart he had to go there; he knew that Chelsea laid in it's depths somewhere, waiting for him. He began to descend Crescent Hill quickly, preparing to fight for the love of his life's freedom.

**Part II**

Chelsea's tears spilled down her cheek as she crouched in the corner of the casino. Several bruises and cuts marked her body and face; she looked like someone who had gone through hell and back. In reality, in felt as if she had. She had been a slave to Oogie ever since he had brought her here. He would tease her with promises of escape and then beat her when she "smart-mouthed" him.

Demi sat in the corner as well, tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed. Oogie had taken her up into the sun, and she had come back an almost changed person. She wouldn't give Chelsea details, but she knew he had done things to her. If it was the last thing she did, Chelsea knew she would rip Oogie apart by the seams; only a truly cruel person who had no heart would hurt such a young girl in that way. Chelsea held her friend in her arms, gently rubbing her hair and comforting her. "I'm so scared Chels. I want to go home." "I know Demi. I want to go home too; I swear to god, we will get out of here. I'll make sure. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Demi." Chelsea said, kissing her forehead, trying her best to comfort her. Demi's tears rained down on Chelsea's arm, almost soaking through her thin dress. Suddenly, a small ray of light burst into the casino, causing both of the girls to gasp and cover their eyes. It shut quickly and loud footsteps reverberated through the whole cavern; both of the girls shrunk back, fearing that their captor was back to torture them.

But instead of the great, green bumbling shape that usually walked toward them, a thin body coated in red crouched beside them. His eyes were yellow and worried, checking both of them over, examining their wounds carefully. He finally looked up at the two, his eyes lingering on Demi. "Come with me. And be silent." He whispered.

Both Chelsea and Demi crept quickly behind him, keeping their lips closed tightly. The strange boy led them to the far right wall of the casino and quickly opened a hidden panel. He gestured toward it and Chelsea looked down at her young friend. Her eyes were fearful and desperate; Chelsea knew she would do whatever it took to escape, no matter how scared she was. The boy went first, walking in as if he had done it a million times before. Demi followed him bravely, a determined look in her fearless eyes. Chelsea hesitated for a moment, then decided anything would be better than this hellhole. As soon as Chelsea's feet stepped through the space between the casino and the mysterious corridor, the panel slid shut, locking them inside. The girls were weary as they walked behind the boy; it may have been there only way out, but that was no reason to not be suspicious.

**Part III**

Quinn stood outside the Treehouse, looking up at the terrifying structure. A shudder ran through his body; it almost like the evil inside that building was just leaking out, sending terror into anyone who was close enough. But Quinn was braver than he looked, he knew Chelsea was somewhere in the Treehouse. Or _under _it.

Quinn heard a noise from behind him and he ducked into a bush, watching carefully as a group of people stepped out. First came a boy, with a handsome face and blazing red hair to match his equally red outfit. After him came a girl he thought he would never see again '_Demi?_' He thought, shocked to see his kid sister looking brave and battle ready walk out behind him. But after those two came the most important of all to him. Chelsea's red hair was free and wildly tangled, blowing in the slight wind. She was covered in bruises, and he soon realized both his sister and Chelsea were covered in several cuts and wounds, thought it didn't seem to bother them as they looked at the world around them. The moon now shone, having risen long ago.

"_HOW DARE YOUR DEFY ME? YOU DARE ANGER OOGIE BOOGIE?_" Quinn heard a deep, cruel voice shout. Both of the girls shrunk back as a hideous, green monster burst out of the cavern they had risen from not but five minutes ago. He snatched Demi up by her ponytail as she screamed, kicking and lashing out, doing her best to unlatch his hand from her hair.

His other hand came up to slap her cheek, leaving a red mark that seemed to pulse different shades of scarlet. Anger pulsed through Quinn's heart as he watched Oogie try to drag the girls back into the hole. Demi bit his arm as she screeched out. Demi cursed as he dropped her, spitting something onto the ground, something that _crawled _away. The boy that had led them out began to punch Oogie in his ugly face, doing his best to hide the fear that obviously struck him deep in his heart.

Demi began to fight him as well, trying to help the handsome boy. Oogie grabbed her around the waist, causing her to scream in response. Quinn couldn't bear in any longer. He jumped of his hiding place and landed a good punch in Boogie's face. He staggered back, a piece of the string keeping him together winding it's way around a tree root. Chelsea saw the opportunity and kicked Oogie in the stomach, grabbing Demi by the arm as he fell. Oogie slid down the cavern, his "skin" coming off until all that remained were thousands of bugs, each scurrying off in it's own directions. But as he fell, he took one last attempt at revenge. His remained hand grabbed the whole of Chelsea's red hair, causing her to scream and fall back with him.

As they fall for what seemed like hours, Chelsea's short life passed in front of her eyes. She finally landed, Boogie's remaining bugs skittering away. She laid in a broken heap, crumpled and barely breathing. She knew so much was broken inside of her, there was no chance she would heal. As the others raced down, Chelsea opened her eyes and saw Quinn's tears falling as he ran. He took her in his arms, looking down into her eyes. "Don't leave me…" She whispered, holding onto his jacket tightly. He nodded and kissed her, a kiss full of desperation and agony. "I promise." Quinn whispered. Chelsea's eyes began to shut, the light leaving them as the pain began to ease. Quinn's tears mingled with her own. As her heart stopped beating, Quinn heart seemed to stop, and finally shatter into a million pieces. Little did they know, Chelsea's story was far from over.

**A:N/ OH MY GOD. My heart broke when I wrote the end. But, there will be a sequel, I assure you. Can't wait to write chapter Undo. (: Well thank you for reading guys, I'm so glad everyone liked it. And sorry, but I won't be able to start the sequel until probably a few days from now. Going back to school tomorrow, and I know I'm going to have tons of work waiting for me. Alright, goodbye guys. Goodnight, and stay in touch for the sequel! Oh and more ShaenaXLily, LockXDemi, and JackXSally will be in the sequel. And of course there will be QuinnXChelsea. LOL, now I have to sleep! (:**

**-Lila 8:19 PM**


End file.
